paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Assets
Assets are intel/assist items that can be purchased to help the crew during the heist. Since Update #19, everyone in the crew can now buy the assets (formerly only the host was able to buy assets). The cost of assets is proportional to the difficulty level and directly deducted from the available spending cash. Acing Control Freak, acing Spotter or purchasing basic Cleaner allows for additional options on several heists. The more recently released heists feature the Pre-planning mechanic instead, which allows players to (within pre-determined parameters) tactically pre-place some of the assets, extra gear or even escape plans, but also limits the amount of available items by having limits on the amount of "favors" the players can use, which does not scale with the chosen difficulty. Some of the older heists also have their asset system replaced with pre-planning. Assets are one-use items. If the players fail and retry, they will lose any assets they have purchased and will have to buy them again if they were to use them. Common Assets These assets appear in more than one heist. Blueprints (CCE Exclusive) These show the entire layout of the map/heist area and reveal certain objectives that are not shown in-game. These are free for those who own the Career Criminal Edition of PAYDAY 2 They can be found in The Guide of Bain. Gage Courier Packages Tells players if a map contains packages to be found. Every heist and escape currently has packages except for the safe house. Risk Level I, II, III The Risk Level shows the reinforcements of the police during assault waves and the basic amount of police it will start off with. Ex: Overkill will have mainly Heavy Swats and Heavy FBI Agents compared to Normal which will include basic swat, armored police, and little Heavy Swat. Insider Info Contains additional info about the heist that may help you. Expert driver (requires Control Freak Skill) Eliminates the chance of an Escape at the end of the day. Body Bag (requires Cleaner Skill) Appears next to where the crew has spawned on the map. Contains body bags. Unavailable on console, since an infinite number of people can be bagged wth the Cleaner skill on console. Spotter (requires Spotter Skill) The Spotter will mark guards on the map during stealth that is in his view. Any guards in closed off buildings won't be spotted. Guards must be in view from clear glass to open space from his point to be spotted (only a general direction can be determined of his location for which he may see guards - some may never be spotted even in open space if not in his view). Camera feed Once the heist begins, the remote camera feed will be highlighted in yellow. The player can interact with it to highlight guards within a camera's view. Although the player is allowed to zoom and pan, these do not actually affect the security cameras that detect players. The only mission with a free camera feed that is always available by default is Framing Frame Day 3. It can be accessed from the spawn-point. Doctor bag Placed at a fixed location on the map. Has charges available. Ammo bag Placed at a fixed location on the map. Has charge available. ( full loads for one weapon) Sniper Appears on Watchdogs Day 2, Framing Frame Day 2. Shoots and kills police in one shot within their line of sight. Can kill special units in one shot including the Bulldozer. The sniper has only one position and cannot move, so their covering range is limited. Shutter Codes Appears on Ukrainian Job and Big Oil Day 2. Allows the player to toggle the shutters at any point using the shutter keypad in the map. The shutters, when closed, prevent players and AI from entering, seeing or shooting through the covered windows. Keycard Placed at a fixed location on the map. Allows a player to open anything that requires a keycard. One-time use. Grenade Case (To be able to buy this asset, a player must have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC) Placed at a fixed location on the map. A case that contains Frag Grenades. It can be opened and used by anyone in-game. Ace Pilot In Rats Day 3, the helicopter will arrive faster and will hover closer to the bus, allowing the money bags to be secured faster and safer. In GO Bank mission, the plane will have smaller chance to miss/take down, allowing the money bags to be secured faster and easier. Also gives a higher chance for the cage to be placed on the roof, making it easier to defend your loot. Vantage Point (To be able to buy this asset, a player must have the Gage Sniper Pack DLC) It allows players to go to a vantage point that will overlook most of the map where they can provide sniper fire for the rest of the crew while they complete the objectives. To get to a Vantage Point there will usually be a ladder leading up to it or a zip-line that will be highlighted in yellow which you can use to take you to the spot. Once purchased anyone can access the location in-game. Unique Assets These assets only appear in their respective heists. Bad Music (Nightclub) Plays different (and apparently terrible) music in the nightclub, leading to less civilians and more guards patrolling the map, increasing difficulty, but decreasing the risk of killing a civilian (which deducts money). Loot Drop Truck (Nightclub) A pickup truck drives up to the street below Dimitri's office, allowing players to toss loot bags down into the truck rather than having to carry them to the escape van. Slow-burning Fuel Can (Nightclub) Drops a fuel can ( can be bought) to block off one of the two possible police entry points at the back of the club. Fuel Can (Mallcrasher) Drops a fuel can ( can be bought) to be used to burn one of the several stores in the mall. Floodlights (Rats Day 1) Turns on the floodlights on the outer areas of the map, helping players to see the police better outside. Armored Escape (Watchdogs Day 1) The pickup vehicle is heavily armored, increasing the amount of damage he can take before dying. ::Note: . The driver also takes damage from players' shots. However, if all players are in the escape zone when the driver is killed, the escape is considered successful. Alex Ammo Drop (Big Oil Day 2) Alex will drop the ammo in the random location around the map, including inaccessible locations, such as treetops or the roof of the compound. When Alex drops the ammo in inaccessible locations, Bain will shout at Alex telling him he is an idiot. Extra Helicopter Fuel (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. The helicopter will no longer need to refuel after engines have been taken. Scientist (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Shows what the scientist looks like. Cold Fusion Research (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Used to help you figure out which engine is correct without having to find any hints. ::Note: . Guard Intel (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Displays what type of guards will be present on Day 2. Airplane Key (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Allows the airplane on the map to be used for a quicker escape. Warehouse Ladder (Election Day Day 2) Allows players to climb to the second floor from outside the warehouse. Removed The following assets were removed from the game and replaced by their pre-planning counterparts. Framing Frame Additional Entry Point Day 1 Spawns a covered statue in Hall A, providing extra cover and safe roof access. Additional Roof Access Day 1 Spawns a truck with a ladder in the parking lot, providing an extra route to the rooftop. Ammo Bag Day 1 Spawns an ammo bag in the bathroom. Blueprints Day 1 A Blueprint showing all entry points and the potential spawn positions of the security room door. Camera Feed Day 1 Spawns a terminal on the map, providing hidden access to the views of all security cameras. Doctor Bag Day 1 Spawns a doctor bag in the bathroom. Security Access Day 1 Spawns a keycard that can be used to open a security door. Bag Shortcut Day 3 A vent on the rooftop will be opened, allowing a quicker way of securing the gold. Vantage Point Day 3 A zip-line connected from the rooftop to an opposite building will spawn, allowing the player to observe from afar. Shadow Raid Additional Loot Drop-Off Point Two loot-drop off points will spawn: *At the northeastern part of the yard, a wall fence will be missing. Loot thrown over this wall will be secured. *A dumpster in the yard will be opened, loot thrown in the dumpster will be secured. Bag Zipline Two bag zip-lines will spawn and can be used to secure loot: *One zip-line will spawn the helipad, connected to a building near the van. *The other zip-line will spawn the docks behind the warehouse. Bags put on this zipline will be secured in a tugboat at the end of the zipline. Thermal Paste A case containing two thermal pastes will spawn in front of the gate, used to burn open the steel gates in the sewers. Trivia * The Heist Blueprints shipped with the Career Criminal Edition of the game displays in detail the specific elements of the map during a heist. However since PAYDAY 2 utilizes a random geometry system that slightly randomizes the layout of a level each time it is played, the blueprints are rendered inaccurate though they still give a general locational map of the area. * The name of the Expert Driver, Neil McCauley, is seen on the driver's license included in the preview of the asset. This is a reference to Robert De Niro's character of the same name in the 1995 crime film Heat, one of Overkill Software's main source of inspirations for the PAYDAY series. * The Expert Driver's license that is displayed is a Washington State issued license rather than a Washington D.C. issued license. Likely an oversight by the developers. * Buying the Loot Drop Truck asset in the Nightclub heist will prevent any escape attempts until all objective-related loot are secured. * The amount of damage dealt by Ilija the Sniper is highly inconsistent with the caliber of the rifle he is seen holding. As he is wholly capable of downing a Skulldozer in one shot, it is fair to assume that he actually uses a rifle of even larger caliber than the Thanatos itself, and the pauses between shots can be excused by the rifle's low rate-of-fire. This is equally likely to have been done intentionally for gameplay purposes, however. * The Ace Pilot asset picture on GO Bank shows Overkill Software developer Almir Listo. Category:Assets Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)